Conventionally, facsimile apparatuses have widely been used in ordinary households. As with ordinary telephone sets, facsimile apparatuses are connected to a public switched telephone network (PSTN network) when the apparatuses are used, and transmit an image after binarizing the image. In order to perform communication of an image using a facsimile apparatus, a transmit sheet is set in the facsimile apparatus and then a line number (subscriber number) of a transmission destination is input via, e.g., dialing.
The facsimile apparatus transmits a dialing signal based on the inputted line number to the PSTN network to perform communication with the transmission destination facsimile apparatus. The facsimile apparatus converts image information on the set transmit sheet into a facsimile signal, which is binary infatuation, and transmits the facsimile signal to the transmission destination apparatus according to a predetermined communication protocol.
However, in order to perform communication of an image using a facsimile apparatus, it is necessary to prepare a sheet with an image to be transmitted thereon.
Note that although systems configured to transmit a facsimile image via a PSTN network or the Internet network (IP communication network) using a personal computer (hereinafter also referred to as “PC”) have been developed, it is necessary to consistently keep the power of the PC on and also consistently connect the PC to a telephone wiring for a PSTN network or an Ethernet cable, and thus, facsimile apparatuses configured to transmit/receive a facsimile image via a PSTN network or the Internet network using a PC are substantially not in widespread use, but currently in limited use.